


These Nights Without You

by jwiminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwiminnie/pseuds/jwiminnie
Summary: Johnny sings Mark to sleep. That's all about it.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	These Nights Without You

With his eyes still closed, Mark hands wander around his mattress, searching for his phone currently blasting its ringtone loudly. The sound playing is familiar to him. Mark recognizes the caller easily. 

“Hng?” He is definitely not awake enough to make out a proper greeting. 

“Hey, baby.”

Mark doesn’t need to be awake enough to respond at the familiar low voice answering him from the other end of the call. His consciousness is still struggling to gather up, but his muscle memory makes him visibly shiver at the sound of Johnny’s voice. 

“Were you asleep?”

“Ung,” Mark answers softly. He forces one of his eyes to open at least halfway to squint at the digital clock sitting on his bedside table. It’s 3 AM. He tries to hold back the urge to fly to LA and strangle his lover for calling him in the middle of his rare deep sleep. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just, I only got 5 minutes to call you before shooting starts and—“

“Ngh, silence, Youngho- hyung,” Mark stopped him, finally able to speak, even with a hoarse voice. The older male shuts his mouth, knowing he was in the wrong for calling Mark at this godforsaken hour—in Seoul, at least. In LA, it’s eleven in the morning.

“I just wanted to hear your voice before this long ass shoot today. I know I’m… I’m sorry, I don’t—“ 

Mark knows Johnny is just about to apologize again, so Mark groans, stopping whatever his boyfriend is about to say. Mark didn’t want Johnny to think that Mark didn’t want to talk to him. He is a little annoyed because he wants to at least be clear-headed while talking to Johnny, but Johnny was never really a nuisance to him. Not even a bit. 

“Sing for me, Johnny,” says Mark. The hand not holding the phone was fisted into a ball, scrubbing his heavy lids. “Sing to me until I fall asleep. I missed your voice.”

A chuckle left Johnny’s lips at Mark’s whiny tone. Mark holds the key to Johnny’s heart, and he knows it well when to use it and when to leave it be. Right now, is the perfect time to use it. And he’s glad he was not wrong.

“Do you know Taeyang-sunbaenim’s song, Markie?”

“Ng? He has a lot of songs, John.”

Mark couldn’t figure out what game Johnny was playing. Is he attempting to play a guessing game while half of Mark’s soul is still in slumberland? 

“Eyes, nose, lips…” Johnny sang a small part of the song. It made Mark snort. Of course. Johnny is cheesy like that. 

“Okayyy. English version? Whose are you singing actually? Tablo Sunbae? Lydia Paek? Eric Nam?”

“No, I’ll sing my own version,” his lover confidently answers, and again, Mark snorted at his words. “Are you ready for bed?”

“Hang on,” Mark shifts his position to a more comfortable one in the middle of the bed he shares with the man currently on the phone with him. They sleep alone occasionally when one of them has personal schedules, but it’s never stopped them from being lonely. They refuse to get used to sleeping alone. Mark sniffs Johnny’s pillow that he’s hugging – a lingering scent of citrus and musk that was so Johnny still remained – before he finally says, “I’m ready.” 

“Okay. I’ll start,” Mark hears Johnny taking his breath, getting ready to sing. “Because your eyes, nose, lips...,” 

Johnny has sung to no other person than Mark for so long. Mark appreciates the trust, but he would’ve liked it more if people knew how beautiful Johnny’s voice is. His technique isn’t perfect, but it’s nothing a couple months of practice won’t do. Johnny’s voice has that effect on Mark. He has a soft, almost marshmallow-y voice that is bordering baritone. To Mark, it is so sexy and so… arousing. 

Mark shakes his head, trying to shake away the start of dirty thoughts that’s gonna make him hard. He can’t be aroused right now. Not when Johnny is one continent away from him. Mark needs his sleep, and Mark will focus on Johnny’s voice singing him a lullaby until he falls asleep. 

“… every look and every breath, still got me dying~,” ah so it’s the Tablo feat Taeyang one, the one Johnny likes the most. Hmph, selfish. Why not the original version from Taeyang which is Mark’s favourite? Mark laughs mentally. But enjoys it, nonetheless. Closing his eyes to fully enjoy Johnny’s voice, Mark is taken aback at the continuation of the lyrics Johnny is singing. 

“... Your eyes, nose, lips, your eyebrows, your ears, your teeth, your eyelashes, your cheeks, and your chin, your neck, your shoulder, your skin—“

“Johnny-hyung!” Mark reprimands Johnny. He bursts out in giggles at how Johnny changed the lyrics. “I don’t think that’s how it’s supposed to go, dude.”

Johnny doesn’t even react. He only stopped for a moment when Mark called out his name, but didn’t wait to hear Mark’s nagging as he continues “—your nipple, belly button and your armpits, your cute ass, your pen—“

“JOHNNY STOP!” Mark shouts, forcing Johnny to stop his singing, as he shoots up to a sitting position. It’s definitely going to get worse and a lot more dirtier if he doesn’t stop the other male. It’s not going to help him if he gets hard at Johnny’s voice _and_ the dirty – inappropriate – lyrics, at three in the morning, while being alone in bed without the source of desire to satisfy his arousal. 

For a moment, the connection is radio silent. Mark almost thinks the phone call is was disconnected. But when Johnny’s oh-so-sexy-chuckle is heard, Mark lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Go to sleep, Mark. I’m about to start the shoot in two.”

“Are you gonna sing for me properly now?”

Johnny lets out another chuckle. Mark can imagine him shaking his head and his perfectly styled hair bouncing along with the movements of his head. He asks the younger to close his eyes, and Mark obeys him as he starts getting comfortable again on the bed. 

“Are your eyes closed?”

“Yes, Hyung.”

He can hear Johnny clearing his throat, before taking a deep breath as he prepares to sing another song.

“ _So young and full of running all the way to the edge of desire…_ ”

A smile blossoms on Mark’s face hearing the familiar song. 

“ _Steady my breathing, silently screaming_ … _Thank God I have you now_ …,” a giggle escapes Mark’s lips at yet another modification of the lyrics Johnny is singing. This time, unlike the previous one, it makes Mark’s belly tingles warmly though.

“ _Wired and I'm tired, think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor. Maybe this mattress will spin on its axis and find me on yours_ …”

Mark plays this song everywhere. Like, everywhere. In the bathroom while showering, in the kitchen while watching Johnny cook, in the bedroom before going to sleep. This song is always included in his playlists. Johnny always complained that he’s so sick of this song and always says “Doesn’t John Mayer have like a whole bunch of other song besides this one?” but knowing that Johnny even memorized the lyrics enough to sing it for Mark makes his heart bursts with so much love for the other. 

“ _Don’t say a word, just come over, lie here with me_ …”

”I wish I could, Hyung.”

“ _‘Cause I’m about to set fire to everything I see. I want you so bad I’ll go back on the things I believe_ —you don’t know how much I want you right now, babe.”

“Mmm, I want you, too. I miss you so bad,” Mark’s words are starting to come out less coherent. He’s drifting away to dreamland already. 

“I miss you, too, Mark Lee,” Johnny says to him before he continues in a lower volume, knowing Mark is on the verge of sleeping, “ _There I just said it, I’m scared you’ll forget about me._ ”

———————————————————————————-

Miles and several timezones away, Johnny hears Mark’s breathing steady as he drifts off to sleep. He calls Mark’s name carefully, knowing Mark might be asleep already, and waits for a response. When he doesn’t get any, he knows that Mark is already asleep. He smiles at the image of Mark being fast asleep with his mouth half opened and producing small whimpering sounds that Johnny found so cute instead of annoying. 

“Goodnight, Mark. Sweet dreams…” he whispers softly to his phone. It was with a determination to finish as soon as possible and come home to a big eyes full of stars, cute buttoned nose and red cherry lips Johnny loves to kiss all the time, that Johnny finally disconnects the call and makes his way to the shooting set. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say the biggest thank you to the ever so lovely and amazing  cobalamincosel  for beta-ing this super short story. Don't know what this story would be without you! /hugs virtually/  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
